The Serpent's Pass
by Midge90
Summary: So Suki didn't save Toph from drowning while crossing the Serpent's Pass. Sokka did. How will THAT unfold? Tokka fluff.


**A/N: A short bit of Tokka fluff, actually my first Tokka fic. Figured I'd give it a go, since I've only written Kataang based stories so far. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**I don't own Avatar, blah blah etc etc.**

**

* * *

**

The ice sheet smashes with a horrendous crash, the frozen water splintering and disintegrating from underneath her. She drops for a moment, paralysed in fear.

Then survival instinct sets in as she hits the water, flailing as much as possible, desperate to stay afloat. A scream echoes back from the rocks. Her own scream. Her mouth fills with water, and she begins to sink. Frantically, she kicks upwards, rising above the water briefly.

"HELP!!" She screams. "I CAN'T SWIM!!!"

She panics for a moment, before she hears his voice. Strong and reassuring.

"I'm coming Toph! Hold on!"

She wants to yell at him. She's in the water, unable to swim. Hold on to what, genius?

On the rock, Sokka rips off his shoes. A flash of green runs past him, and he grabs Suki's arm before she can dive in.

"Uh uh Suki. No way. You stay here and look after the family. I'll get Toph."

Suki looks like she is about to argue with him, so he thrusts his boomerang into her hands and jumps into the water, swimming towards Toph with long, powerful strokes.

He looks up quickly to check his direction, and he sees only a slim white forearm.

His heart skips a beat. Several beats.

He kicks frantically towards the arm, but he is too late. She has slipped under the water. Panic begins to cloud his mind, his heart beating faster and more painfully than he has ever thought possible.

Taking a deep breath, he dives, and the sight of her sinking towards the bottom sends shock coursing through him. Adrenaline pumps through his system, electrifying his body. He swims down, grabbing the limp body below him and dragging it up to the surface.

They surface together, and in unison they suck in a huge breath of air, both thanking all manner of spirits to have saved their lives.

"Oh Sokka! You saved me!"

She isn't quite sure why. Maybe the shock of still being alive, her gratefulness of him hauling her back from the abyss, or even just the feel of his arms circling safely around her, but she grabs his cheek and kisses it.

And she probably wouldn't even of needed her Badgermole sense to feel the heat flush from his body, the sweat form under the curtain of lake water on his forehead, and the drum beat of his heart pounding against his ribcage.

She holds him tightly, arms wrapped around her saviour. And she smiles.

Back on dry land, she has still not let go of his arm. Never has she been so scared, so certain of death. Completely unseeing, sinking below the water. She shivers at the very memory.

But he squeezes her slightly, ever so slightly, just to reassure. Just to let her know he's there. And he's one of the best at that. Reminding you he's there for you. Strong, safe.

More than the act he puts on.

Later that night, he sits and thinks. The desperation to see her safe that would force him to battle five Unagi at once if he had to. The overwhelming desire to see her laugh, see her smile, watch her have fun.

The fear she was too good for him. The daughter of one of the richest men in the Earth Kingdom. And a water tribe peasant boy. They wrote stories about stuff like this. But it never actually happened. He sighed, rolling over and trying to sleep.

A pair of milky eyes are wide open, inside her rock tent. Sensing his every move, his every emotion. Flashes of heat, deep breaths. He is trying to calm himself.

A giant sigh. She can almost feel the sadness that exudes from him, and it is time for her to fix it.

She removes one side of the rock tent, and carefully, quietly, lifts the rock underneath Sokka, moving it towards the tent.

Sokka almost yells out, waking up the entire camp. She shushes him, with a soft, yet firm hand over his mouth.

She wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Just like before, he returns the hug. Holding her perfectly, she fits against him like they were created to be so.

She feels his heart race, and knows he is deciding whether to make the boldest move of his life. Unable to hold out any longer, she squeezes slightly, willing him to make the right choice.

And he does.

Bending his head down, he takes her chin with his fingers, lifting it so her unseeing eyes meet his shocking blue ones. She smiles, smiles her beautiful smile, and before he can lose his nerve, he reaches out and kisses her.

Thank the universe for sending that sea monster.


End file.
